


Straight On Til Morning

by Tamuril2



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/pseuds/Tamuril2
Summary: AU. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight. But not all wishes come true. And not all faerie stories are happy. Hook knows this well. No slash.





	

The truth is nothing like reality. People love to bloat and distort everything until the story of Pan has somehow morphed into one about a stupid pirate and a playful boy. Into benevolent faeries and silly songs. Of mischievous mermaids and houses made in trees.

Oh, there are spats of truth in it, of course.

What lie hasn't got a smidgen of light?

But the real story, the untainted version, is too dark and hard for most people to accept. They'd rather hear about a smiling boy who never grows up, than one about a boy who still flinches if he hears the tinkle of a bell. They'd rather a song about flying and faerie dust, to one about snot and tears. They'd rather a goofy pirate, than an old man too tired of the world's ugliness to let another injustice go.

And so it goes on.

Every morsel is twisted.

Every twist painted bright.

Hook lets them, for it makes Peter smile, even if but a moment.

Still, it wrenches his heart, when the boy turns grey eyes on him and whispers "Wouldn't it be grand, an adventure like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at a drabble. Don't ask me why I wrote it. I did. And I'm not even sad right now! Sheesh. Anyhow, that's it. Not sure I'll ever add onto it. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Review? It makes the heart warm.


End file.
